Healing Breath
Category:Wyvern Abilities Statistics Dragoon wyvern ability: Level 1, Level 20, Level 40 and Level 80 Trigger support jobs: Healer Type Wyvern: White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Summoner* Hybrid Type Wyvern: Paladin, Dark Knight, Ninja, Bard *Summoner subjob produces a Healer Type Wyvern but is unable to trigger Healing Breath. This subjob combination can only perform Remove Breath. Triggers after the Dragoon casts any non-summoning spell and someone both in the Dragoon's party and within the wyvern's range of perception is under a certain percentage of Hit Points: * Healer Type Wyverns will use Healing Breath starting from 33% HP. * Hybrid Type Wyverns will use Healing Breath starting from 25% HP. Hybrid wyverns will only heal the Dragoon, not any of his party members. The Drachen Armet available at level 60 will raise the required HP thresholds -- 33% trigger changes to 50% HP; 25% trigger changes to 33%. The armet only needs to be worn during the moment the Dragoon casts a spell, not when Healing Breath is readied/used. Healing Breath Levels The different levels of Healing Breath are: *'Healing Breath I' - Level 1 - Comparable to Cure I. *'Healing Breath II' - Level 20 - Comparable to Cure II. *'Healing Breath III' - Level 40 - Initially comparable to Cure III. Enhanced with Saurian Helm or Wyrm Armet equipped to become comparable to Cure IV. *'Healing Breath IV' - Level 80 - Initially comparable to Cure IV. Enhanced with Saurian Helm or Wyrm Armet equipped to become comparable to Cure V. The highest available tier of Healing Breath will be used by the wyvern automatically. Healing Breath calculation Amount of HP cured is based on the wyvern's maximum HP. Also, while TP is not required for use, each Healing Breath will fully consume the wyvern's TP. Every 20% of wyvern's TP will slightly raise the amount healed. The current working formula for Healing Breath III is: FLOOR(0.1757*(Drachen Brais Bonus + Wyvern XP Bonus + 1)*(Helm Bonus + Wyvern TP Bonus + Deep Breathing Bonus + 1)*(Wyv. HP + Wyv +HP gear)+42) Explanation of variables and further data located in this Alla thread: "Healing Breath III Data" * Wyrm Armet grants a 66.7% bonus. * Saurian Helm grants a 57.75% bonus. *Wyvern HP at lvl 90 is 1213-1217HP * As of the March 10th, 2008 update, a Dragoon's wyvern's attributes are temporarily boosted over time as experience or limit points are gained by the player. This boost includes increased HP (up to 24% higher maximum HP, improving breath abilities), improved damage per hit, and a minor accuracy bonus. All stat boosts gained this way are removed, returning the wyvern to it's normal stats, should the Dragoon change areas, dismisses his or her wyvern in any way (via Dismiss or Spirit Surge), or if the wyvern or Dragoon is K.O.'d. * Wyvern Experience can grant a maximum bonus of 30% to Healing Breath. You need to gain 1000 experience points or limit points to obtain this bonus. This bonus comes in tiers; every 200 XP grants a 6% increase. * The graph shows Healing Breath results under different circumstances: Wyvern XP, Wyvern TP, +Wyvern HP gear, Deep Breathing, and the Saurian/Wyrm helmets. Macros Using macros it is simple to equip the Drachen Armet while casting the trigger spell to increase the HP "threshold" at which Healing Breath can be used, and then equip the Saurian Helm or Wyrm Armet while Healing Breath is being readied to maximize its potency. Equipment that Enhances this Ability : Miscellaneous *Healing Breath, as with all other curative actions used by pets/NPCs, does not accumulate enmity for the wyvern. Nevertheless, a soloing Dragoon still needs to use caution, as he will tend to lose a large amount of enmity due to being struck by foes, possibly allowing his wyvern to take hate. *If multiple party members are below the HP% required for Healing Breath to be triggered and within the wyvern's range of perception, the Dragoon will always be the wyvern's first priority for Healing Breath. If the master is over the mark, then the next person in the party list (from the Dragoon's list) will be cured, regardless of whoever may have lower HP. *Healing Breath has a maximum range of 13'. If an enemy has only short-range AoE attacks (such as 10' or so), it may be possible for a Dragoon to remain disengaged with the enemy and position his wyvern just outside of the foe's AoE range in order to act as an enmity-free healer for a tank. :*If the targeted party member is out of the wyvern's range, the breath will fail to execute. If the wyvern is trying to heal someone that's far away from the target being fought, it may be necessary for the Dragoon to disengage from the target so that the wyvern can be moved. Note that the wyvern will follow the above rules when determining its target for Healing Breath, and it will not simply redirect the Healing Breath onto another target if its current one is out of range. *If a curative spell is used to trigger Healing Breath and the amount of HP recovered raises the target's HP above the percentage that the Healing Breath would originally execute on, Healing Breath will NOT be used on that target. For example, if a soloing DRG with Drachen Armet equipped has 49% of his max HP and casts Pollen to take him to 51% HP, Healing Breath will not be used. However, if that DRG is in a party and someone else is below the appropriate HP threshold, Healing Breath will still be used on that other party member. *Because Healing Breath is essentially a weapon skill (it is readied and consumes TP), it cannot be used when the wyvern is afflicted with Amnesia. It will appear to be readied, but will not execute. Of course, the same still applies if the wyvern is afflicted with any other status ailment that prevents actions, such as sleep. *If Healing Breath is triggered while in combat but the current enemy being fought is defeated while Healing Breath is being readied, the breath will be cancelled. (Other pet/NPC healing/supportive actions can also be "preempted" in this fashion.) However, if the casted trigger spell also directly results in the defeat of the enemy, Healing Breath will still be readied and fire normally. For example, if a DRG casts Foot Kick with the intent of triggering a Healing Breath and the Foot Kick ends up defeating the target, Healing Breath will still be used. *If the player who the wyvern targeted with Healing Breath leaves the party, then the wyvern will redirect Healing Breath onto itself. *As of the December 9, 2008 update, the wyvern will no longer use the highest tier Healing Breath when synced. Healing Breath is now synced down accordingly.